


Madara, the lucky cat

by MysticAssassin



Series: Natsume Week 2019 [6]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Character Analysis, Gen, Nyanko cares, Nyanko thinks he deserves more payment for being a bodyguard, Nyanko's thoughts, despite what he says
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 14:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticAssassin/pseuds/MysticAssassin
Summary: Nyanko sometimes wonders how he got into the position of bodyguarding Natsume, who has an uncanny habit for getting himself into trouble.Day 6 - Gods(These will be a series of drabbles that follow along the lives of everyone that has touched Natsume's life in some way.)





	Madara, the lucky cat

**Author's Note:**

> I always love seeing Nyanko's and Natsume's bond grow. Where Nyanko thinks less of the Book of Friends and just enjoy his time Natsume.

Madara never thought that one day he would be the bodyguard of a scrawny, human child who had a penchant for getting into trouble. In fact, he didn’t think that someone as great as himself could be sealed away. But it was a good thing that said human owned one of the most prized and powerful objects in existence. The Book of Friends. An object that was sought to be possessed by both humans and yokai alike. 

Madara knew that he could end the boy in a blink of an eye. And then the Book of Friends would be his. But there was just something that made him wait. The child of man was a strange one. Besides, once Madara was at his side, he could monitor the book while sating his curiosity about the child. Though quickly it started getting troublesome. Madara was slightly baffled at how a human child could draw so much attention to himself, book or not. “ _I’m your Sensei, don’t you forget it!_ ”

It would be up to Madara to protect him then. Because the boy seemed incapable of protecting himself. So what if he had a bit of strong spiritual power that he could channel into an even stronger punch? “ _Yes. Yes. I hear you, Nyanko-sensei._ ”

No matter how much times Madara warned him, he still meddled in the affairs of the yokai and got himself into trouble. Madara would constantly remind him that he needed his divine intervention to stay safe. But even more than the constant stream of spirits, Natsume also kept drawing the shadiest group of humans to him as well. There was the strange son of a monk, the grand-daughter of a priest- who no matter how much Madara tried could not escape her tight embraces. That was probably one of his greatest challenges of all! Not to mention the shady, and overly cheesy actor-exorcist. It always felt like he had to babysit not just Natsume, but his friends too. 

The boy was just too weird. Even with characters like the Matoba clan fellow that Madara would love to eat, Natsume still made excuses for him not to.

That’s how the child was. He would constantly become injured, and then brush it off. Always making excuses for the people that hurt him. If Madara left him alone, he’d be dead before he knew it. 

“ _Are you paying me for this? Where’s my sake? Where’s my manju? Stop getting injured, you idiot!_ ” 

And it was true. There was nothing of substance that the boy could possibly hope to give to the great Madara. Aside from his life, and the book. And sometimes Madara had to wonder if Natsume cherished his life enough. He lowered his guard too much for someone who should know the real dangers that existed around them. Madara grew tired of keeping track of all the wayward spirits that thought they had some right to _his_ prey. Sneaking into the boy’s room, trying to harm him. But at least when Madara got rid of them, or left some to give warnings to others, the numbers slowly decreased. He would just have to keep at it until none even dared. Except Natsume’s little yokai circle that came offering food and alcohol for Madara to indulge in when he so chose. 

Aside from even spirits and humans, the boy didn’t even find peace in his dreams. Tossing and turning and crying in his sleep. Madara only tucked the sheets snugly around his shivering body, and cuddled against him to guarantee his investment. The boy always became at ease anyway, so he better not complain.

But even still, even amongst everything else, the silly human would look happy and content just to have Madara around. Treating such a divine entity like a common house pet! He had better not think that Madara stayed with him because he liked it. So what if he got to go around chasing insects, basking in the sun, and eating and drinking all sorts of delicious foods? That was the payment he only deserved.

“ _Such insolence! Scratch behind my ear, Natsume. Put your back into it!_ ” 

“ _Whatever you say, Sensei._ ” 

“ _Natsume! Dinner is ready!_ ” Nyanko wagged his tail, and bounced around. That was another good thing. His guardians made the tastiest food, and as long as the food kept coming, Madara wouldn’t complain.

“ _Natsume! Food, food~! Let’s go slow-poke, or I’ll eat yours too~_ ”

Nyanko bounded out of the room, as Natsume chuckled getting up off the floor to follow behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Even the lines of Madara saying that things are "payment," that's just Nyanko's inability to just admit he enjoys his life with Natsume.


End file.
